1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved tape product and in one aspect to an improved tape for use in binding two or more sheets together to form a pamphlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tape product of the present invention is especially designed for use with a binding machine for binding edges of sheets together which have been placed in parallel offset position such as by shingling to permit the tape to contact each of the sheets to bind the same together.